Wait For Me
by KyokoSawako
Summary: A “What if” story based on a specific incident in volume 6 of the manga. What if...Tsubaki didn’t let Makoto off the hook when she found him with Ito? Can they pull off Plan B? Or is the future not so bright?


A/N:Here's a ficlet that's been in my head for a while. It's taken many forms, but here's the final product. This story is a "What if...?" taken from volume 6 of the manga. What if Tsubaki DIDN'T let Makoto off the hook after finding out someone from school knew his secret?

For anyone who is not familiar with W Juliet, you can check out summaries of the manga on the Viz website. You may even find some translations out there on the web.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Makoto, Ito or any of the characters used in the story above. That honor goes to talented manga-ka Emura. The manga is published in English thanks to Viz Entertainment. The characters and likenesses are used here without permission. Just borrowing them for a little fin. No offense is meant. No money being made.

* * *

Makoto's POV

"It's for your own good."

I took my sister's words in stride. I knew it was not for my own good that I had to go home. My secret was out now. Not only Tsubaki knew, but also the entire school. Many of my classmates were in shock. Some were sympathetic. Others felt betrayed. And why shouldn't they?

They found out that the girl they considered their friend was really a guy.

My apartment was packed up for me. All the clothing that had been in my closet had been taken away for the less fortunate. I had no need for dresses or skirts anymore. My wigs were donated to the school theatre. Whether or not they'll be of use, I'll never know.

"You'll be happy back home."

Tsubaki was proud of herself as she ushered me from the car to the front door. She offered me a smile, but I couldn't return it. My drab expression lessened her smile, but she still pulled me through the doorway and into the house. She chatted away, talking about all the things I would do now that I had returned. I didn't listen. I already knew what was expected of me, and it left a bad taste in my mouth.

Father, I knew, was laughing at me as he welcomed me home. Oh not outright, but the Cheshire grin he wore as I walked into his office sent a chill down my spine. His condition that I go through high school as a girl, to prove I can be an actor, had not been met. I was greeted with a handshake and a hug. Nothing warm or loving, just a matter of show.

He always told me my room would be ready for me. It looked like I never actually left. The white walls couldn't brighten the darkness that settled into my heart. My past slammed into me immediately, and depression settled in.

"You'll forget all about them soon enough. Now concentrate!"

I didn't forget, though. The training and the beatings were not enough to make me. A few of my schoolmates tried to contact me. I received letters and phone calls on a regular basis. Father screened most of them, and I was allowed to speak with only those he approved. It was good to know that they still supported me. I had no intention of making friends at my new school.

But there was one person who tried to be my friend.

Takayo Iizuka showed up on a regular basis to see me. Our engagement was still valid, according to my father, especially now that I was going to take over the family business. She was sad to see that my dreams had been crushed, but she tried to be positive about the future. She talked endlessly about our marriage and what life would be like. I indulged her, but I didn't want to hear any of that. I didn't need it.

What I really needed was the support of the one I loved.

I needed Ito Miura.

Why didn't she write to me? Attempt to call? I missed her terribly. Our last conversation before my move home had been...emotional. For both of us. I told her I loved her. She already knew, even though I'd never actually said those words. She replied in kind. It felt good to hear those words, even though tears of sorrow accompanied them. All I could do to comfort her was kiss her.

And ask her to wait.

"Father's probably blocked everything she's tried to send. She'll find a way to contact you. Don't worry."

Akane tried to cheer me up. Father's grip was tight on me, and leaving the house was rarely an option. She snuck out letters for me and snuck a few inside as well. Aside from those few schoolmates I could communicate with, she was my only link to the outside world.

Her and Tsubaki.

Tsubaki-chan. I don't want to hate my sister. She only did what she thought was right. But my words, and even my actions, were more venomous than even I imagined. She wanted to help, but all she got from me were one-word answers and dirty looks.

Takayo tried hard to be a good fiancée. But even she couldn't erase my memories of Ito. Couldn't bring out the smile that only my beloved could. It broke her heart.

I took Akane's advice and waited. Two weeks became two months. I became edgy, tested my father until I was black and blue from the effort. Two months became four. Four turned into six. My old classmates told me that Ito seemed to be doing fine. Had she forgotten about me? Did she not love me anymore?

My heart broke at the very thought. Depression deepened and even Akane's good spirits couldn't lift me. I wouldn't listen to Tsubaki and I tuned out Takayo. Father became crueler in his training and I became more distant from the world. He could've beaten me to death and I wouldn't have cared.

I'd all but given up.

My clearly planned future was only a dream.

"Hello? Makoto-san?"

Until I received a phone call.

"Ito-san?"

"How are you? Are you all right? Akane said your father's been rough on you."

"I've been a very poor student."

Silence loomed. There was so much I wanted to say and I was so unsure of how to say it. The words just weren't there. But she managed to sum it up quite nicely.

"I miss you."

"I...I thought you had forgotten about me."

"Forgotten! Never! I tried to...I really did!"

"Do you...do you still...love me?"

Without hesitating she answered, "Yes."

With the first smile in weeks I said, "I love you, too."

"Have you...given up?"

"I've had to suffer a lot since I came home."

"Mako..."

"Hearing your voice is giving me the strength I need to go on."

"So you haven't given up?"

"No."

"Good. I'm glad."

"Do you remember your promise, Ito-san?"

"You mean...plan B?"

"I need your help."

Her voice was eager when she replied, "What do you need me to do?"

"Wait for me."

"Mako...to..."

Determination entered my voice and my words were serious. "I'll prove to you that I haven't given up. That I still love you."

"You don't have to prove anything! Just...JUST --!"

"Just what?"

"Just... Come to me. I'll be waiting."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Thankfully, she didn't have to wait too long.

I, however, have to wait for what feels like an eternity to see her. I'm sure she looks beautiful. I KNOW she'll be beautiful. I'm simply impatient to see her. One of her brother's, Yuto, places a hand on my shoulder in an effort to calm me. I can only offer him a smile and a nod.

Playing with the unfamiliar cufflinks of my suit jacket, I fidget until I hear the gathered crowd - few as they are - rise and the door opens to my future.

I wish I could see the look on father's face right now.

* * *

Ito's POV

"Wait for me."

What the hell did he think I was already doing?

Of course, I showed very little emotion at school after the incident. Not many of my fellow theatre club actors knew the facade I played during school hours, either. It was a mask so perfectly built. No one knew how badly I was hurting. I wouldn't let them know either.

I went back into some old habits, denying everything feminine. Clothing I had gotten after Makoto moved away was given to charity. Pictures were put away in boxes and stored in the darkest corners I could find. The perfume on my dresser - a gift from Akane-neechan - was poured into the sink. All the make-up, too, had been thrown away. The wall that was so easily torn down was being rebuilt with new, stronger bricks and mortar.

"Did you hear?"

"She got into another fight again."

"Probably just upset about Makoto's deception."

"I bet she was so angry when she found out."

The day I learned that Makoto Amano was really a man happened long before the rest of the school found out. I'll admit I was surprised, and a bit angry. But for some unexplainable reason I was drawn to him. His resolve to best his father and achieve his dream. His determination to be an actor and his ability to do whatever he needed to reach his goal. We had a lot in common.

We became the best of friends.

But there was one condition.

It was his father's rule that if anyone found out "she" was really a "he", then he had to move back home and take over the family business. I suppose running a dojo isn't a bad way to go about life. But his dream was so clear in his eyes. He wanted to become an actor so badly he would risk his scholastic education...and possibly his very sexuality...to do it.

And it came down to a very stupid mistake.

"I'll walk you half way."

"Okay."

It was my fault his sister discovered that the condition had been broken.

He says he doesn't blame me.

Why not? I'd blame me.

"Ito, be reasonable!"

"I am being reasonable! I will not wear that...that...THING!"

"Father will be so disappointed."

My brothers - gods love 'em - did their best to dissuade me from returning to the old tomboy I once was. Didn't work, though. My martial arts skills were honed thanks to hours spent at the dojo with my father. I was comfortable in jeans, slacks and baggy shirts. Even wore the male uniform until the very last day.

I was surprised, however, that my brothers took the news of Makoto's trickery as well as they did. Sure there were a few broken pieces of glass, a table and several dishes, but the truth about Makoto's sexuality went over rather well.

"I knew he looked familiar!"

Even father, who had considered Makoto a second daughter, didn't seem too phased by the news.

"A boy? Does this mean I should expect another son anytime soon?"

"Dad!"

If not for them, I surely would've have sunk 100 percent into despair.

The fights started a few months after Makoto had left. I had not heard from him, despite the notes and letters I passed on to friends who had some contact with him. I felt as if I had been forgotten. And I took it out on the poor slobs who messed with the theatre club.

The teachers voiced their concern many times. Only Tsubaki didn't seem to find it odd that I was becoming a juvenile delinquent. And why would she? Her precious Makoto was t home with her instead of at school with me.

No, I wasn't upset. Not at all.

Tsubaki would acknowledge me if she saw me in the hallway, offer me a smile as if nothing had ever happened. She'd remained a teacher at the school, even though her younger brother had been forced to leave. Thankfully I was never moved into her class. I refused to so much as look at her.

I even went so far as to not shake her hand after receiving my graduation certificate.

Toki-sempai made his attempts to woo me. The news of Makoto's deception didn't seem to phase him. In fact, he said the many things made sense knowing the truth. His advances were bold and his determination unwavering. He would never hurt me, I knew, but I couldn't take anymore. I snapped. Told him upfront that my heart belongs to Makoto. He would never have it...or anything else from me. I don't think it mattered to him that I was screaming from the seat of park bench where everyone could hear me.

Or maybe it did.

For once, he took me seriously.

I buried myself in schoolwork and theatre. I still had my dream to achieve. But it felt so inadequate without my best friend. I wanted to share my dream with him. I wanted to share my life.

I love him. So very much.

Hearing those words from him was the happiest day of my life.

Even if it felt like the last.

Loneliness turned into depression. Depression into despair. Although many tried, no one could lift my spirits. I was becoming a deviant at school and a bitch at home. I knew my friends and family were worried about me.

I was more worried about Makoto.

Then she showed up.

The last person I thought I'd ever see on my doorstep was Takayo Iizuka. Beautiful as always, she swept into our home like a whirlwind. Thankfully my brothers were gone for the day and hers seemed to be conveniently absent as well.

"We need to talk," she said.

"About?"

"About Makoto."

She told me how hard his father was pushing him. He'd been injured -- badly -- on several occasions. He was absolutely miserable, dispassionate about life, including his own. His mood showed in his actions, infuriating his father and making his sisters very sad. Akane was often in tears. And Tsubaki...apparently she was hurt by her brother's inability to come around.

Even Takayo could not stand to see him suffer.

"He needs to hear from you."

"But...I've sent letters, messages..."

"He needs to hear your voice."

"Wha--?"

"Look, I'm not happy that Makoto loves you. In fact, I'm downright angry." It was the first time I'd seen her angry. So serious. So determined. "But I want him to be happy. I want him to achieve his dream. He'd be a wonderful actor! And you...you're the only one who can make him smile. Make him believe.

"You may not believe it, but I love him. Very much. It hurts that I can't give him what he needs! He won't smile when I make a joke. He merely humors me when he takes me out, doing only what he needs to get by! I want him to love me...but I know his heart is already taken. I will always hate you for that."

"That's very honest."

She sighed. "I may not be able to give him what he needs personally. But I can make sure he gets what he needs from YOU."

"How do you plan to work that?" She had my curiosity. "His father--!"

"Is going on a business trip. Tsubaki is in school during the day and Akane is working, too. Makoto is currently taking lessons in the morning and training in the afternoon. If you were to call him..."

"They'll hang up on me. I've already tried!" Nearly a hundred times to be exact.

"NOT if you call Akane's cell phone."

"But I don't have--!"

"I do."

That's how a plan started to come together.

And I got to hear his beautiful voice.

"I love you."

"I love you. too."

We managed to speak to each other on a more regular basis. At least once a week. I got to hear, straight from him, how right Takayo was. His father was merciless!

I also got to tell him what was going on with me. I talked only briefly about school and focused more on my family and future plans.

Our future plans.

Starting with his escape.

It was no easy feet, and required Takayo's help yet again. My brothers even pitched in. We spent weeks figuring out schedules, planning routes and just overall preparedness. I could not believe the things we discussed, what we were actually planning to do.

When the day finally came, I had my bags packed, my tickets ready and too much excitement to contain in a ten 747s.

But I was on my way to meet my love.

All that was left to do...was wait.

To prove that I love him...I would wait forever!

"Are you ready, Ito?"

The brightest smile I could ever have given to anyone appears on my face. My father returns my smile, hugging me tightly. The embrace is returned and I'm tearful as we part.

"He is the one I want. The one mom said would change my life."

But I cannot - WILL NOT - wait to step through those doors and become his wife.

"Then let's go. Don't want to keep him waiting, do you?"

He offers me his arm and I loop mine through his. I'm so grateful for many things in my life right now. My nerves cause my hands to shake and my pumping blood threaten to explode my heart inside my chest. As we turn to face forward a feeling of anxiety rushes through me, followed by a wave of confidence and delight I don't think I've ever felt. It's a feeling that makes me believe I could take on the world.

But the world simply melts away as the doors to the American chapel open.

And we step inside.

OWARI

* * *

A/N: The A/N at the top is the original authors, vampyremiyu, on another site. Al writing goes to them, so any reviews you give are given to her. I am not stealing her story or her ideas; I am just posting it here for others to enjoy. Aso anything bad you have to say about this one, please remember, do not get made at me for it, I did not write it, and do not tell me I did a good job on it either.


End file.
